An electric generator is a mechanical device that converts energy sources in other forms into electric energy, and is driven by a water turbine, a steam/gas turbine, a diesel engine or other dynamical machines. Energy generated from water flows, gas flows, fuel combustion or nuclear fission is converted into mechanical energy. The mechanical energy is transferred to the electric generator, and the electric generator then converts the mechanical energy into electric energy. Electric generators have been used widely in industrial and agricultural production, national defense, science and technology, and daily life.
A general principle of constructing an electric generator is as follows: Suitable magnetically conductive and electrically conductive materials are used to form a magnetic circuit and an electrical circuit that perform electromagnetic induction with each other to generate electromagnetic power to achieve an objective of energy conversion. At present, a general electric generator includes a stator and a rotator. The rotator rotates in the stator to make movement of cutting magnetic field lines, so as to generate induced potential, which is led out through a connecting terminal and is connected in a loop, so as to generate a current.
In such a manner where magnetic field lines are cut by means of that a rotator rotates around a stator, a rotating shaft is essential. It causes problems of shaft wear, vibration, and heat dissipation. A frictional force of a shaft also causes unnecessary loss. At present, other auxiliary apparatuses need to be provided to solve these problems. It increases a fabrication cost. If these auxiliary apparatuses are not used, the service life of an electric generator is greatly shortened.